imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A Speedrunner 9
I'm A Speedrunner 9 'is the tenth tournament in the I'm A Speedrunner series. The tournament began on the 23rd of August 2014. IAS9 is an ''Argonaut tournament and is the first I'm A Speedrunner tournament to be based on a particular developers catalogue of games rather than a collection of games from a franchise or a year. On August 4, 2014, Nintendogen64 uploaded the sign up video onto his channel announcing the tournament to be a purely knockout-based tournament. A short time later, Ratchet5 posted a response video explaining in detail why he felt having such a tournament would be counterintuitive for a tournament with a wide arrange of games to choose from, many of which new and returning competitors may have not played. He then proceeded to uploaded a signup video of his own on both his own Youtube channel as well as the Spyrospeedruns channel around August 13, 2014. Current Progress ▼The Sign Ups for the tournament began on August 4, 2014 and the tournament's official start date was August 22, 2014 (Europe & North America), August 23, 2014(Australia). :►24 people have signed up and are now locked in. ▼Round 1 began on the 23rd of August, 2014. The draw video can be seen HERE :► ''' ''' Special Rules Groups of 4 After "Groups of 5" in IAS? Nein!, I'm A Speedrunner 9 will be returning to the more familair "Groups of 4" ruling wherein groups are made up of 4 competitors. Each competitor plays the other competitors in the group once making for 3 '''Round 1 matches per person. A victory is worth '''5 '''points a loss is worth '''2 '''points and a draw is worth '''3 '''points. The '''2 competitors with the highest amount of points will progress to the 2nd Round as 1st '''and '''2nd '''in their group respectively. IAS9 is aiming for a total of '''32 '''competitors which would mean '''8 '''groups of '''4. Determined few - uploaders to the tournament channel In the past, one or more tournament channels on Youtube had nearly all their videos deleted or closed entirely. In order to decrease the changes of this from happening again, though not guaranteed, a determined few have been chosen to be allowed access to the Youtube channel. If a competitor wishes to upload their edited video to the channel, they need to send them to one of the following people: *Ratchet5 *Nintendogen64 *KingEurope1 *MuddyMestro *Dessertmonkeyjk It is recommended that you send the videos to a file sharing or cloud storage site such as FileFactory or Google Drive due to the file size limit allowing large uploads. Games The approved games are any games from Argonaut Games' 'catalogue of games. Any game, any console as long as Argonaut Games had a role in the game's development are allowed. The entire list can be seen below: Victory A victory in Round 1 guarantees a player '''5 '''points. Generally speaking, '''2 '''victories and a loss are all it takes to get to Round 2 as the top '''2 ' from each group progress. An example would be if one competitor in the group wins all '''3 '''of their matches then they would end Round 1 with '''15 '''points. The runner-up in that group would then have had to lose at least '''1 '''match (that being to the group's winner) and then they would have beaten the other '''2 competitors in the group resulting in that individual ending Round 1 with 12 '''points. A victory in Round 2 and above guarantees a player access into the next round. Obivously a victory in the Grand Final results in that player becoming the I'm A Speedrunner Champion. Victory is confirmed for a player if they win their speedrun by a reasonable margin. It doesn't matter how much time a person wins by as long as it can be deemed as an undisputed victory. If someone wins by '''1 second and the loser demands a rematch then it will be at the hosts' discretion if a rematch is granted. Loss A loss in Round 1 guarantees a player 2 '''points. Generall speaking if a player loses '''2 '''or more matches in Round 1 they will fail to enter Round 2 as typically if they lose twice in Round 1 then they have been beaten by the '''2 competitors in their group who have been successful in moving on to Round 2. If a player loses all 3 'of their Round 1 matches they are immediately eliminated as it will be impossible for them to get to Round 2. With '''2 '''losses, a player can still get to Round 2 if and only if '''1 '''player in that group defeats the other '''3 '''and if the loser of the other '''2 '''players loses to the remaining player. This would result in all '''3 '''remaining players would have '''1 '''victory and '''2 '''losses each. This would result in a Triple Threat Match. A victory in Round 2 an above instantly knocks the player out of the competitions. Draws The draw times are the same as IAS? Nein! and are based on the rounds rather than the match length. Triple Threat Matches In case a tie between 3 players will occur in any of the groups, a Triple Threat Match will be done, to decide the places the competitors will obtain at the end of the group stage, since the Top 2 places means that you advance from the next round, while 3rd & 4th place will eliminate the person. In case of a Triple Threat happens between 1st, 2nd & 3rd, then at least 2 competitors would have to finish the run, to decide each players placement in the group. In case of a Triple Threat happens between 2nd, 3rd & 4th, then only the eventual winner is forced to finish at least the speedrun, since the others will be eliminated. Confirmed Players Round 1 'Group A 'Group B' 'Group C' 'Group D' 'Group E' 'Group F' Round 2 Round 3 Grand Final Category:I'm A Speedrunner Tournaments